


Bloodstains

by arsondream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Heavy Angst, you can see it as dreamnotfound if wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsondream/pseuds/arsondream
Summary: You have three lives on the DreamSMP, George happens to experience the loss of one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here so pog ig. uHhh this took me loke two hours to write it BETTER GET ME CLOUT. but also please do not read this if you hsve triggers to blood/death :)) enjoy!

A crimson liquid dripped down from the wall where it was splattered messily, a hand seeming to have been run through it causing it to have smeared across the cold surface. it created a sad puddle on the floor, one that if you'd looked to see your reflection you'd be met with nothing but red. blood didnt reflect very well.

The stain trailed across the floor, like someone who'd just been torn open had been dragged. or rather dragged themselves. Maybe it was the way it dried to be a horrific brown or the way it stank of copper, much like pennies, that had made the man vomit onto the ground beside him. either way it was gut wrenching. maybe it was the searing pain that tore through his abdomin or the memory of the cold blade cutting through him, meeting with his insides and allowing blood to take a breath of air, residing on the ground and wall that made him sick.

He heard his name being faintly called in the distance, that of which by a desperate voice. However, he made no attempt to move as the voice grew closer, perhaps far too weak from the amount of blood that had been seeping out of him for the last ten minutes. or maybe even longer. it felt like an eternity he'd been sitting there, an eternity since a boy, who was much younger than him, plunged his blade far into his leg, an eternity since said boy slashed open his stomach, allowing a cold flow of air to hit and make him gag. an unpleasant feeling to say the least.

He felt himself grow weaker when he'd felt warmth envelope him, maybe this was it. maybe finally he'd be put out of this misery of pain and red. He opened his cloudy brown eyes, staring up at the green, cream-colored blurred figure above him, his face lacking expression. He was tired. When would this be over again? He heard the figure babble an unintelligible sentence, though he could hear the panic clear in their voice as they picked him up and onto their soft lap, making him feel more comfortable in the situation. He felt them shake, wet, salty drops hitting his face as he stared up at them aimlessly, he felt them jerk back and let out of a gutted noise of pain. were they hurt? They ran their rough fingers his hair carefully, whenever getting tangled having moved as to not pull on his hair and cause him further agony. He was bought closer to their face as they gripped onto him seemingly with their life, holding him tighter and tighter until he let out a yelp of pain as they squeezed at one of his wounds. They heard small apologies escape the persons mouth faster than he could register, though he could clearly tell the mystery persons voice now.

Dream.

His closest friend since the beginning of the time he'd been around. Maybe he shouldn't speak like that yet. The apologies seemed to cease after half a minute of saying them, or perhaps it was only a few seconds. Time was slowed for him, he felt like he'd been laying here for hours upon hours though he was sure it'd only been 20 minutes now. Was he really still breathing? was his heart still beating? when would it stop? He suddenly felt something being placed over his eyes, causing him to squirm and pull his wounds from moving, causing him to let out squeaks of torment. Only stopping when he heard the shushing of his close friend, who went back to intwining his fingers with his hair and pulling his hsnd through it gently. "You don't like it when you don't have those, remember? you told me so." It took a moment to register in his mind but Dream had spoken up, taking even longer for his lagged brain to wrap around what they were. His oh so infamous clout goggles. Dream was right, he didn't like being seen without them. Maybe he shouldn't die without them.

He was going to **die**. He was **dying**. he felt his breath get caught in his throat as he stared up at Dream, who quickly took notice and held him a but closer but this time much more carefully. "It'll be okay, Gogy." Dream said it so quietly, he nearly missed it over the ever growing ringing in his ears. He felt tears roll down his face, dropping onto Dreams black jeans that were probably stained a crimson color already, much like the wall and floor. Everything was too loud, it began fading in and out as Dream shushed him over his own gut wrenching sobs. Telling him it would be okay while letting out a loud cry, shushing him while he wiped the blood on his hands onto his green hoodie. no matter what, everything reminded George it wouldn't be okay. He saw everything start to go dark, gasping as it felt like he couldn't breathe, his eyes darting around as he heard Dream scream one last time before everything went silent. Hearing the man who'd he'd confided in so many times let out a cry of utter anguish before everything went dark.

_**GeorgeNotFound was slain by TommyInnit** _


End file.
